sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Apprentice Revealed
While most prisoners in any cells; spend their days pacing, entertaining themselves or sleeping greater amounts of time; Dareus has done none of the above. For the last 12 or so hours, he'd been quietly kneeled with his back into a corner, barely moving- even enough to not have people notice that he at least is, actually breathing. Now switched into the prison jumpsuits while he awaits the future and whatever it might hold, his hands placed softly on his knees while every sound is amplified in his head; but the silence and emptiness of the feeling is both welcomed; yet somewhat unnerving, not feeling anyone nearby like the last few planets he's left. Throughout the room there's a few barely touched cups of water; as well as an even less touched tray of food- though the evidence is clear that he's been treated well enough. The Siths eyes open for a moment, his blue eyes glancing around the empty cell, searching for something; his head tilts to the side for a moment, as if curious, the hours of meditation helping him deal with the boredom- but this time...something was different. Dareus seems to shrug it off, though the confusion look still stays on his face for a moment while his eyes close and he goes back to silent meditation. The trip to the detention level is not a short one, especially as Gren leads the Jedi, and his wife through the less used corridors of the ISD. Even when they come to more frequented junctures, they seem to be empty. Someone is keeping the path clear, so that random eyes don't spot Luke on the flagship of the CSA. But, upon their arrival to the Detention Block, they meet another soul. The ship's Chief Medical Officer, and a man who has earned his own grudge against the Sith, Xar'on Tanner. A pause is all that is given..."Thanks for clearing the way, Doc. May I introduce Jedi Skywalker? This is our Chief Medical Officer, Xar'on Tanner." A pause, and he doesn't wait for a reply, before adding. "There is no level of classification for this, Doc. It never happened." A pause, and Gren waves them forward, leading the way to where Dareus resides. A command code is entered, and the opens with a swish. "Rise and shine, Antoine. You have a visitor. You're in luck. It spares you my manner of questioning." A small smirk, and the one-eyed Colonel enters the room, stepping to the side, allowing everyone else to enter. Xar'on merely nods his grizzled head and growls, "Who 'n hell am I gonna rat to, Colonel?" He eyes Skywalker for a moment, and merely nods curtly in greeting. Twila steps into view, standing behind the doctor as they arrive, her eyes narrowed, a grim expression upon her face as she regards the detention area and the situation. She's not pleased, that much is for sure but over what..that is anyone's guess as she's sure in the hell not speaking right now. As Luke traverses through the corridors of the flagship, he begins to sense something that he hadn't picked up on before. It brings a concerned look to his brow, but he doesn't speak of it, instead centering on what he can sense to get a better idea of it. Though it becomes clear to him the closer they get to the Detention Block, he doesn't speak of it, instead offering a bow of his head in greeting to the Doctor when they are introduced. When the door is opened, Luke steps inside, looking upon Antoine Dareus with a grim expression. "Hello, Captain Dareus." His words carry an odd sort of detached animosity toward the prisoner. His eyes stay closed for several long moments, almost as if time stopped for himself; ignoring the sound of the detention cell door opening for a moment; before his half malevolent smile crosses his face. Dareus' eyes open; but he remains on the floor, not exactly getting up to respect everyone who entered, "That would explain a lot." Is all that he says towards Luke for a long moment, but he bows his head politely enough. His eyes move over to the cycloptic Captain, raising an eyebrow, "Rise and shine? Do you ever look on the monitors?" Dareus' hands leave his knees while he stands up and clasps them behind his back, "Well well...this is one creative little assembly just for a simple Captain...a bit excessive, don't you think?" "I'm a bit busy to stare at a monitor, and wait for some Sith's bitch to decide that it's time to use the 'fresher, Antoine." A pause, and the Colonel crosses his arms, eyeing the prisoner for a short moment. "Don't flatter yourself. We're not nearly as interested in you, as what you can tell us about the Sith agenda." A glance at Luke, and Gren nods..."He's all yours Skywalker." A glance over his shoulder, and a reassuring smile is given to Twila, and a nod is given toward Doc. The risk is worth it, it really has to be. "I'm a bit busy to stare at a monitor, and wait for some Sith's bitch to decide that it's time to use the 'fresher, Antoine." A pause, and the Colonel crosses his arms, eyeing the prisoner for a short moment. "Don't flatter yourself. We're not nearly as interested in you, as what you can tell us about the Sith agenda." A glance at Luke, and Gren nods..."He's all yours Skywalker." A glance over his shoulder, and a reassuring smile is given to Twila, and a nod is given toward Doc. The risk is worth it, it really has to be. Xar'on chuckles softly to himself at the prisoner's remarks. He leans back on the wall near the door, placing his gnarled hands into his labcoat pockets. Twila looks over towards Dareus with a frown as he stands, her posture tensing as if perhaps expecting a bit of trouble from him. Once it's seen that he is not going to do anything insane like try to attack Luke or anyone else, Twila calms although she remains on alert, still. Skywalker gives a slow, polite nod of his head when Delede offers the quintessential 'floor' to him. He takes a couple of steps forward, his eyebrows pinching together for a moment. "I see you've discovered an ability to use the Force, Captain." His words are evenly spoken. They don't carry anger or malice, but they are filled with a sense of authority. "Tell me how this has happened?" Had the tables been reversed; or even tilted in the slightest favour for himself; Dareus would have acted on his instincts, turning Delede's head completely around. The thought brings a smile to his face; but it quickly leaves the realm of possibility as his eyes move across the other people inside the room. Dareus stands rather stoically, not surprised in the least...he'd felt something that left a question to himself, but was quickly answered when the Jedi stepped inside. The Sith leans against the wall with his shoulder, watching him quietly, and intently, "Oh the mysteries of the past and connections are entirely too vast for even myself to know completely." He gives him a half smile, "I'm dying anyway; it would figure fate opens the doors when it's myself who gets only a half step through, but then fades silently into it." Crossing his arms now over his chest, he shrugs, "Fateful irony; but still welcome." While he wasn't technically dying anymore; he also wasn't sure about it either, only one person could give him those answers. Gren crosses his arms, though, at the knowledge that Dareus can access the Force, the man sighs quietly, and glances at Twila. "As soon as we are done here, he will be sedated, and transferred to the stasis chamber, Lieutenant. It's designed to hold Force Users." Those orders given, he looks to both of his officers, before his attention returns to the Jedi, and the Sith. Xar'on is content to watch the Jedi work, smiling at an old memory of an eager, excitable young man in a new starfighter pilot's uniform. When Dareus mentions the possibility that he's dying, a wry chuckle escapes his throat, in stark contrast to those who know the old veteran as a devoted, fanatical preserver of life. Twila nods as she stares at the prisoner, her eyes narrowing as a cruel smile forms upon her face. "Yes, sir." She seems to be taking some perverse pleasure in all of this despite the fact that she wants to consider Antoine her friend. But part of her is slowly coming around, accepting the fact that the 'good side' of the man is gone, dead for a lack of a better word. She remains quietly just within the cell once the understanding of Delede's orders is voiced. Thoughts impact the flesh of one's mind, and in turn, those thoughts echo and reverberate into the Force. More often than not, Luke refrains from extending the full might of his capability when it comes to matters of the Force. Today, however, is quite different. His piercing eyes are but a small representation of how strongly the Force flows through him. Every word that comes from Dareus' mouth is traced by telltale ripples in the Force, revealing to Skywalker that thus far, the man has remained truthful. However, Luke is not here to let Dareus stall for time by rambling about his fateful irony. The touch of a frown crosses his features, but it fades when his eyes begin to close. He focuses intently on the Force, concentrating on the way it bends and twists between his soul and that of Dareus, even taking into account how the others in the cell are affected by it and in turn affect its balance. So many thoughts, so much history, so much emotion. Gradually, Skywalker filters through it until his mind is focused solely on the man standing across from him... the man he can sense now identifies himself as a Sith Apprentice. The fact that he was far out of his league; doesn't really phase him all that much. Dareus stands quietly watching him, partially in a silent awe, and partially angered that he can't end it all right now- all the problems would be over, and he would be revered. The Sith takes a few steps to the side, near his bunk before glancing over the others, a hint of a malevolent smile goes towards Twila before the eyes narrow at Delede and the Doctor; he didn't want to be here in the least, and it was wasting his time. His teeth grit for a moment and he actually has white knuckles for a moment, "I'm surprised you'd bother asking how...that's never the real question, is it?" The Sith's blue eyes move back to Skywalker, "The real question is why...why now, why here. It's burning into your mind, isn't it...all these puzzles, little things happening here and there, and you have no clue as to why." He couldn't come close to reading Luke; but he takes his own gambles, always has- they might suit his advantage this time. "Did he always talk this much, love?" Gren asks with a glance over at Twila, and a tight smile. He's the patient sort, for the most part, but the Sith have been on his mind since before Nar Shaddaa. With them only taking more and more of his time, and it's all led to this. He wants to get this over with, and learn the truth, though it doesn't show in his face, which is now settled into a flat stare. "Nothing burns into my mind," replies Luke calmly, his eyes still closed, even though his body turns to track Dareus as if he could see him with his mind alone. Perhaps he can. "I know why," he says, opening his eyes slowly. "And there's scarcely any way you, or even your Master, could possibly understand /why/." Sparing no time, his left hand rises, and it makes a gentle pass through the air. "You are going to answer my questions. Fully and truthfully." His words are authoritative, indeed. To the others, it would seem as if nothing special just happened. Nevertheless, the Force is drawn invisibly into Luke's hand with an overwhelmingly sheer power, and is cast forth into the mind of Dareus as his hand shifts through the air. Luke's powerful mind-trick is unforgiving and relentless. It leaves no room for debate, and it painlessly and hopelessly dictates that Dareus is to do exactly as he wishes. The Sith apprentice may put up a fair fight, indeed, but it is no match to the focused efforts of a Jedi Master. The Dark Side comes quickly, it seems stronger, but in the end, it pales in comparison to the honorable power of the Jedi. "What is your role with the Sith?" That is the first question. He'd had some time to meditate, over the last few days; and while the hand moves he feels power...pulling it although it doesn't last long- nothing but a small taste that leaves him wanting more; but in a sense, it leaves him helpless. Dareus' eyes close softly for a moment, his eyes flickering to keep themselves closed in a vain effort for some kind of solace that doesn't come, "I'm in Command of the Predator, Lord Maligns' flagship." He feels almost sickened inside himself, reaching to fight in some vain effort inside himself; taking a few steps away from the Jedi, the feeling doesn't fade in the least, but he turns back to face him quietly, "And to take the place where others have failed." An image of Kreldin flashes in his mind, an amusing thing that brings him a smile, along with a surge of hatred and abandonment; but also a the feeling of completion. "That old man was a fool, and I will succeed where he failed." The Sith is certain that Luke knows precisely who he's talking about, in many ways he'd prefer to be beaten, he could at least lie. Taking another few steps to the opposite end of the cell, his fingers rub his temples carefully while his teeth grit at the feeling of unwelcome invasion. Luke brings his hand up once more, continually drawing on the power of the Force as it flows through him. An action such as this would lead most Jedi down a path of darkness, but Luke has mastery of the Force. No anger, no rage, no malice or aggression comes through him. This action is done out of neccessity, and grim determination, nothing more. A gentle flick of his fingers causes yet more of the imposing energy to surround Dareus. "What is the purpose of Malign's secret organization?" he asks. "Speak thoroughly. I want to know why he attacked the Hutts at Nar Shaddaa, where he is hiding, and for what purpose." He takes a step or two to remain in proximity with Dareus, his eyes locked onto his target without mercy. He doesn't stop fighting in the least, his anger grows more with each moment that he can't stop this effort. Dareus' blue eyes stare him down coldly, after another few minutes squinting; but they lock with him in an unseen fight, although it's far more one-sided than the Sith will accept, even Dareus wasn't completely sure, but he only can now speak for what he believes, "The galaxy is annihilating itself more every day; the Empire, your Republic killing millions in between, even by proxy we all grow weaker; with the destruction of every planet, we diminish." He remebers well what his Master had taught him, never kill without purpose. The freedom his thoughts are moving are disturbing, starting to boil inside himself slowly, "Nar Shaddaa was freed, thousands upon thousands of slaves living lives they want for once; the Hutt oppression is gone." He's barely blinked for the last few moments of talking, although when he finally does, he can't slow himself much from his own path, his rage taking over quickly, "Where he's hiding. We don't hide!" The Sith's teeth grit while he takes a half step towards Luke, bringing them nearly toe to toe, "You can feel it...can't you...my Master is here...the Predator has been watching *me* the whole time! And you're all too narrow minded to see." The voice darkens and gets far louder the moment he finishes his sentence, though even he doesn't know what's coming; but it can be felt, "Our purpose is the future, Skywalker, the SITH WILL BRING THEIR EMPIRE BACK!" His own mind it's clear, this was a different Empire, and a different future; his anger fueled by the lost past which eludes him for now, and even a lost purpose. Having been on the working end of Force powers, Twila gets very oddly quiet. Not even Dareus' replies to Luke's questions get her to make comment. No, she's not about to get involved outside of playing guard dog right now, the woman too scared of getting caught in some kind of lash-out to wish to gain their attention. She just stands there, trying to do her job, trying to act like some kind of immovable force while quaking with fear inwardly. Luke stands unflichingly as Dareus shouts out in rage, his powerful manipulations of the Force relentless. When the man is finished, Skywalker tilts his head forward. "You are going to tell me how he plans to do it, Dareus." Luke's voice is, once again, oddly devoid of any emotion aside authority. "I don't want to hear theories and semantics. I /know/ his ways are manipulation and trickery. I /know/ he feignts with one hand while equiping his other. But I am not here to mince words, I am here to learn what his next move is going to be. And the move after that." He lifts his hand again, flicking across his face as such that the Force is drawn directly from his mind and into the soul of his opponent. "And the move after that, until you have exhausted your knowledge." His words grow in strength, not volume, not pitch. His voice merely grows richer and richer, dominating the room with his pure and powerful presence, rather than with anger or shouting. His voice may not be physically loud, but it echoes with dominion through the very souls of everyone in the room as he unleashes the measure of his capability. Each little moment he stands there, pleasant and polite; serves to enrage him even more. Dareus starts to step around Skywalker like a predator circling it's prey, even if it means his own death- he's sizing the Jedi up with each moment; flashing a half grin towards Twila along with a malevolent little wink. His feelings are slowly affecting his own control over himself; although he still cannot do anything but tell the truth to this...interloper. "There are no plans yet, no place to go and no decisions have been made." Dareus stops his circling in front of him again, leaning his face in, "But when they are made...will you fear a million troops landing on Mantell? How about Kashyyyk? There isn't anywhere that is safe from the future." His voice no longer is raised but his conviction is solid, though he speaks the truth, he still can bring his own power towards the words, albeit only slightly. The Sith's eyes meet his once again, stoic and full of rage "Go and hide behind your Senate, and your intelligence reports; when we come, you will all fall.” "Step back, Dareus.." Twila spits ou8t as he moves about Luke like he does, the Espo even going as far as to move in attempt to place herself between the Sith and Luke. "You are already treading in dangerous waters and I could easily let Skywalker kill you if he desired to.." She makes a vague, waving motion with a hand, mimicing those Luke used while invoking the Force, the gesture looking rather foolish coming from the non-adept Twi'lek. Appanently her fear is not enough to keep her quiet any longer. Luke turns and turns, refusing to let his back be seen by the Sith Apprentice until Twila steps in and intervenes. His eyes never leave those of his target, showing that he fears nothing from the Dark Side. "Not if I have anything to say about it," is his response. "The strength of a million troops is /broken/ before the surviving Will of the Force. Tell your master to lay down his arms and take up the fight against Lord Vadim, for we Jedi will be there every step of the way to prevent you from seeing your twisted, seductive plans through to their completion." Skywalker turns, lowering his hand. "He's yours." He takes a few steps away, then turns back to watch Twila, ready to leap to her assistance should Dareus seek to serve his bloodlust prematurely. Dareus' eyes turn to Twila with his amused grin directing towards her, "And you think that killing me...will stop anything?" His eyes narrow towards her "You think that me dying sends any fear through my body?" He starts to laugh at that, each moment his eyes carefully continue to regard her though "Brave words from someone who's afraid." Her eyes gave it away more than any feeling, her motions of silent observation were enough to let the Sith see it; this entire room flowed with the force, in every fashion and even he was starting to enjoy this whole fruitless effort. He watches Luke carefully, a grin never leaving his face "You think that will happen, in the least. None of us are willing to bow down and hide our emotions or our feelings behind some misguided laws. Your problem is that your kind aren't willing to stay extinct where you belong, this Emperor has no apprentice that is weak and pathetic." Dareus takes a seat on his bunk, watching not just the Jedi; but the Twi'lek as well, quietly contemplating many things- none of them pleasant in the least. "Enough," he says, making a hand motion toward Twila and with it, a suggestion through the Force that she should back down from the prisoner. He then turns back to Dareus, and shakes his head, pity on his face. "You don't understand the ways of the Jedi," he says quietly, grim sadness in his voice. "Virda, I will stay to make sure he is detained without incident." Twila grunts as she steps back, the suggestion working against her orders. "I have a job to do, Skywalker. I'd really rather not have to be dressed down by my husband because you want to..." Shuddering, she waves a hand, dismissing the entire thing. "Fine, Jedi. You can oversee the transfer of our prisoner. I do hope that, for your sake, you're able to keep Dareus under control long enough to get him into the other room. I'd hate to have to..." The threat is never completed as she is too busy moving out of the way, the other Espo who are standing guard just outside the door staring in surprise. The grin doesn't leave his face, instead it turns to a quick smirk while Luke turns around quickly- it amuses him. While Twila approaches, Dareus stands up as quick as possible, bringing his barely taller form to look down upon her; the speed was intended to send some measure of fear into her, but no harm- yet. "You disappoint me Twila...so abandoned, and willing to remain that way...slapping a hand that offers you something." The Sith just shakes his head before his eyes look back to Skywalker, "And I suppose you want us all to step back and abandon power for what...to join the Jedi?" It's almost a laughable prospect to Dareus but he doesn't actually make the sounds "Control your own Jedi before you beg us to join you. Once again you entered something that didn't concern you. We will meet again, and the results will be far less than pleasant." Luke does not answer Dareus, not yet. Instead, he turns and bows his head to Twila, one hand falling upon the hilt of his lightsaber as he stands back and offers the floor to her in order to orchestrate the movement of Dareus into the stasis chamber. Twila snaps her fingers as she tilts her head, beckoning the medic who has been standing by on the chance that things might've gone bad. "Sedate him. Heavily. I do not want him moving until he's in stasis." That gets her to grin, the sadistic little smile then widening as she watches the medical personnel prep the hypo. "This will only sting for a moment," the hypo-wielding woman says as she hesitantly approaches Dareus, her eyes wide with her own fear. If Dareus doesn't fight it, he's in for a very long, drug-induced sleep. And if he does, he'll have a very bad day. He smiles at the woman with the hypospray, crossing his arms back over his chest, but then looking back between the group of people, "Such a waste of effort for a simple Captain." Dareus eyes the lightsaber, actually a little enviously but his attention is diverted back to Twila, "Little pawn under the control of a cycloptic criminal and an imitation government." His head shakes side to side a little, with genuine disappointment in his voice "All bets, are now off." Waiting for the nurse he taps his foot for a brief moment, "Come on...I haven't got all day, you realize, there's many more things to come." The spray is injected into Dareus' system via the skin and then the medic backs off again, the woman's face about as pale as freshly fallen snow on Hoth. "Just a matter of time, now, Captain Dareus.." Twila then says, her expression shifting again, now a more neutral, professional detachment rather than the sick enjoyment that tinted her features just a moment before. "Once he's out, I want you.." She motions to four guards, "...to escort our..guest to the stasis chamber." Luke waits patiently until the hypospray is injected, his mind attuned to the way it interacts with Dareus's body. Mere moments before the Sith is about to lose consciousness, he steps forward and speaks his final peace. "The Jedi do not abandon power, Dareus, as I have displayed here. The Jedi embrace it with honor and dignity, not selfishness and immaturity." Indeed, he does mean to offend the man's honor... he means to cause him to /think/ about his path. He wishes for his words to echo through Antoine's dreams, and haunt him with every dark act he does. "Our doors are open to you when you cease to fear the Emperor and his seemingly absolute, but intrinsically stunted power." Dareus was quite quickly feeling the effects, almost simply wishing he could push it from his body- though that was impossible for anyone. While he still has strong emotions, his eyes go blurry but Luke's words are already echoing inside his head, angering him quite a bit; but it quickly fades into nothingness while the room goes black and he falls to the floor. The last thought on his mind before he sleeps is now quickly turned to absolute revenge.